Happy New Year and Happy Birthday Sungmin!
by Akita Fisayu
Summary: SM Family merayakan tahun baru 2012! Apa saja game menarik yang diadakan? Kejutan apa yang akan diterima Sungmin..? Mianhae kalau update lama! Perubahan rencana, chap depan jadi chap terakhir!  RnR?
1. One

Happy New Year and Happy Birthday Sungmin!

Disclaimer : SM Ent.

By : Akita Fisayu

0-0

Di sebuah pagi yang cerah, di Korea Selatan. Tepatnya di dorm Super Junior...

"HAPPY NEW YEAAARR~!" teriak Ryeowook. Dengan suaranya yang melengking tinggi, Eternal Magnae itu sukses membuat beberapa member terjerembab dari kasur mereka. =_=

Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar derap kaki.

"Aissh, _appo_..." sambil melangkah menuju ruang makan, Kyuhyun mengelus pantatnya yang menyentuh lantai dengan tidak elitnya..

"Wokkie, lain kali jangan berteriak seperti si Changmin. Bisa-bisa hyungdeulmu jadi tuli seperti Yunho, Jaejoong, Junsu dan Yoochun!" tegur Kangin, kesal. Yang langsung disambut suara bersin-bersin massal dari dorm DBSK.

"Yaa, _mianhae_, hyung. Habisnya aku terlalu bersemangat menyambut tahun baru 2012 ini..." Ryeowook menunduk. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"OH MY GOAT! Wokkie, siapa yang bikin kamu nangis, ha? Bakal aku pukul dia!" seru Yesung. Tangannya terkepal, tapi di sudut-sudut bibirnya terdapat bekas-bekas 'aliran sungai'.

"H.. Huahahahahahahahaaa! !" Ryeowook tiba-tiba tertawa keras. Telunjuknya mengarah ke Yesung yang menatapnya dengan tampang _pabbo_.

"Kanginniee! Lihat, gara-gara kamu, nih, Wokkie jadi gila!" tuduh Yesung. Kangin cengo'.

'Kok bisa gue? Perasaan tadi yang bikin Wokkie ketawa kayak orang gila bukannya dia ya?' pikir Kangin. Sweatdrop.

"Huaaahh... _Annyeong_, hyungdeul.. Saengdeul.." sapa Sungmin seraya menguap lebar.

"Annyeong, Sungmin hyung. Hyung, bantu aku masak ya?" pinta Ryeowook-yang langsung jaga image-dan menggelayut di lengan kiri Sungmin.

"Ok. Tapi aku mandi dulu..." Sungmin segera pergi ke kamar mandi. Bersamaan dengan Sungmin masuk ke kamar mandi, Leeteuk membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar.

"Heh, dongsaeng! Cepat ke sini!" panggil Leeteuk.

.

.

.

.

Krik, krik.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa, hyung?" hanya Siwon, anggota paling patuh, yang bergegas mendekati Leeteuk. Yang lain? Sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing..

'Dasar dongsaengdeul durhaka!' tangis Leeteuk dalam hati. Semuanya tetap cuek bebek. Tapi, bila mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi, dijamin bahkan si Evil Magnae pun tak akan berani lagi membantah sang Leader SuJu.

"WOOII! YANG NGGAK SEGERA KE SINI, HARUS NRAKTIR HEENIM COKLAT PUTIH 5 KONTAINER PER HARI!" jerit Leeteuk. Heechul langsung melongok mendengar namanya disebut-sebut dengan nada tidak sedap.

"Masa' cuma 5 kontainer, Teukkie? Kurang! 500 kontainer!" protes Heechul.

DRAP, DRAP, DRAP!

BRUAGH~!

Saking paniknya, yang merasa dompetnya terancam berlarian dan entah siapa yang tersandung hingga adegannya pun mirip barisan kartu domino yang jatuh.

"Ummaaa! Berat bangeeett! Turun, hyuung!" sahut Kyuhyun. Olala, ternyata magnae kita ini, toh, yang ketimbun paling bawah? kasian banget lo, Kyu..*plakk.

"Aduduh, siapa sih yang paling atass?" tanya Eunhyuk. Semua mendongak lalu terbelalak.

_Pantesan berat..! _

"SHIN DONGG! CEPETAN TURUUUN!"

Shin Dong buru-buru turun dari tubuh Kibum yang ditindihnya. Selesai acara tumpuk-tumpukan, Hankyung dkk. Menghadap Leeteuk sembari mengusap-usap punggung masing-masing.

"Baca ini, tapi jangan rebutan, ok?" Leeteuk menyerahkan secarik kertas.

5 menit kemudian...

"OMOO!"

-Continued-


	2. Two

"OMOO!"

Para personel SuJu berteriak kaget dan syok sehabis membaca kertas yang disodorkan Leeteuk.

"Siapa, sih, yang nulis surat ini?" celetuk Eunhyuk seraya membolak-balik kertas itu.

"Tapi idenya bagus juga." Siwon memasang pose berpikir.

"Siapa yang setuju kita melaksanakan rencana ini?" tanya Leeteuk. Semua jari teracung. Kecuali..

"Lho, Kyu? Kau tidak setuju?" sahut Donghae. Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi, masa' sampai mengundang band-band dan aktor SM Ent.? Bukankah cukup kita saja?" kata Kyuhyun.

"Wah, wah, wah.. Sisi egois seorang Cho Kyuhyun muncul." Ejek Yesung.

"Tidak bisa, Kyu. Kata orang yang menulis surat ini, dia sudah terlanjur menyebarkan undangan. Bahkan Zhoumi dan Henry dari Cina akan datang" jelas Leeteuk, saat Kyuhyun hampir saja menabok si Big Head.

"Haah? Kapan mereka datang, hyung?" seru Kibum dan Ryeowook panik. Semua ikut panik.

"Nanti. 15 menit lagi."

"Apanya yang 15 menit lagi, Teukkie hyung?" tanya Sungmin sambil memasuki ruang TV.

"WAA, SUNGMIIIN!"

Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, Kibum, dan Heechul menerjang ke arah Sungmin. Membuat namja _aegyo_ itu gelagapan.

"Hyung, hyung, kita pergi belanja yuk?" ajak Ryeowook. Bertambah panik.

"B, belanja buat apa?"

"Ngg, itu.. Buat, buat makan siang! Bahannya habis semua, hyung!" jawab Kibum. Dahi Sungmin berkerut.

"Habis? Bukannya baru kemarin aku sama Wokkie belanja banyak? Masa' langsung habis?"

"S.. Shin Dong lagi rakus, Min! Makanya, cepat habis!" kilah Heechul. Si empunya nama langsung membentuk ekspresi wajah yang jelek untuk membalas sang Cinderella.

'Mentang-mentang gue yang badannya paling bongsor, kalau ada kaitannya sama makanan pasti langsung gue yang dituduh. Huh!' batin Shin Dong, jengkel.

"Ayo, deh, hyung! Sebelum matahari semakin tinggi!" semua uke yang ada minus Leeteuk bergegas menyeret Sungmin ke luar dorm.

"Huftt.." para seme dan Leeteuk menghela napas lega.

_1. Usahakan Sungmin tidak mengetahui rencana ini._

"Sekarang, kita siapkan dulu rencana yang pertama!" perintah Leeteuk.

"Tapi, Teukkie hyung! Masa' cuma kita ber-8?" Kangin melas. Leeteuk memelototi Raccoon satu ini.

"Ya iyalah. Siapa lagi? Ikan?" tanya Leeteuk, horror.

CEPP!

"Setuju!" teriak semua kecuali Donghae dan Leeteuk.

"...!" Donghae langsung nyantet boneka semua seme SuJu.

"Sudah, sudaah.. Hae, jangan nyantet! Kamu sendiri, kan, seme! Terus, Kangin, masa' orang lain yang kita suruh?" ujar Leeteuk, sebal.

"Aye, aye, sir..." sahut Kangin dkk. Lemas.

-0-

"Lho? Itu, kan, Heechul hyung, Eunhyuk hyung, Sungmin hyung, Ryeowook hyung sama Kibum hyung?" tunjuk Taemin pada Key di saat SHINee sedang dalam perjalanan menuju dorm Super Junior. Tepatnya di tepi jalan raya.

"Benar juga!" Key memicingkan matanya. "Bukannya mereka mengadakan pesta tahun baru sekaligus..?"

"HYUUNG!" Jonghyun keburu berteriak. Memotong perkataan Key.

Uke-uke Super Junior segera menoleh dan mendapati pemandangan dimana Jonghyun ditendang Key dengan sadis.

"Loh, Key? Jonghyun? Onew? Kenapa kok SHINee ada di sini?" tanya Kibum.

"Kami justru mau ke dorm SuJu, hyung. Katanya hyungdeul mau menggelar pesta..."

BLEPP!

Mulut Onew langsung dibekap Heechul.

"Eh, Ayam, diam! Jangan sampai Sungmin tahu!" bisik Heechul. Onew mengangguk takut-takut. Pasalnya, kuku-kuku Heechul menancap di sekitar mulutnya.. Sakiit!

"H, hyuung! Kuku hyung nancap, tuh, di pipi Onew!" seru Eunhyuk. Cemas.

"Oh? Hehe, Mian..." Heechul nyengir gaje, lalu melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Onew. Key langsung berlari menghampiri semenya tercinta yang sekarang lagi meringis kesakitan.

"Kalian ngomongin pesta apa, sih?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Pesta.. Pesta bulanan, hyung!" ucap Ryeowook.

"Pesta bulanan? Pesta tahun baru maksudnya...?" Sungmin kembali bertanya.

"Aissh, iya hyung! Kok hyung nggak tau, sih?" sergah Taemin tidak sabar. Tapi langsung disesalinya perkataan itu karena Heechul dkk. Mendeath glare dirinya secara cuma-cuma.

"Hooo... Pantas kalian mengajakku belanja! Belanja buat masak hidangan pesta, ya?" ucap Sungmin, semangat.

Belum sempat Heechul menjawab, sebuah teriakan menginterupsi kegiatan 10 orang tersebut.

"Eunhyuuk hyuuuuuuuung!" suara mirip lumba-lumba itu kontan membuat Eunhyuk menoleh ke kanan-kiri.

"Junsuuu~!" sapa Eunhyuk melihat teman SMA-nya itu.

Xiah Junsu tidak sendiri. Di belakangnya ada personel-personel DBSK.

"Su-ie, kecilkan suaramu dong! Lihat, orang-orang menatap ke arah kita!" tegur _umma _DBSK, Jaejoong.

"Biar. Mereka, kan, tidak pernah melihat artis" cuek Junsu.

"Ck. Ng? SHINee juga ada rupanya.." mata bulat Jaejoong semakin membulat melihat kehadiran boyband lain.

"Lama tak jumpa, Jae hyung" kata Onew.

"Nee... Kyaa, Mushroom Taemin tetap imut seperti biasanyaa~!" girang Jaejoong sambil mencubit kedua pipi Taemin.

"Huh, sama magnae band lain kayak gitu. Tapi sama magnae sendiri..?" gerutu Changmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Iri.

"Heh, Boo. Changmin ngambek tuh.." Yunho mencolek pipi Jaejoong.

"Ya ampuun, Changminnie...! Kamu tetap magnaeku tersayaang!" Jaejoong ganti memeluk Changmin. Membuat namja kelewat tinggi itu bersemu merah mukanya.

"Joongie umma gombal!" elak Changmin.

Lalu semua member DBSK berpelukan layaknya Teletubbies.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua mata menonton drama telenovela ala 'dewa dari Timur' itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"So sweet..." gumam Ryeowook. Membayangkan kalau ia, dongsaengdeul dan hyungdeulnya juga melakukan pelukan Teletubbies. *plaak

"Ayo, saengdeul. Daripada kita jadi obat nyamuk di sini, mending kita pergi.." ajak Heechul.

"Ikut, hyuung!" member SHINee mengekor langkah Heechul dkk. Akhirnya tinggallah DBSK di tepi jalan. Sendirian.

-0-

DBSK masih berpelukan sampai Yoochun bersuara.

"Yunho hyung, kok sepi ya? Tadi, kan, masih ada suaranya uke-uke Super Junior sama SHINee?" tanya Yoochun.

".."

"..." Yunho dkk. Langsung melepaskan pelukan dan menengok.

"OH GOD! Mereka meninggalkan kita!" jerit Jaejoong dan Junsu.

"Padahal, aku tadi ingin memberikan kue buah ini pada Sungmin.." lanjut Jaejoong, kecewa.

"Buat aku saja, hyung." Tanggap Changmin.

PLETAAK!

Jaejoong menjitak kepala Changmin.

"Yaa! Ini gara-gara kau, magnae!" tuduh Jaejoong. Changmin meringis.

"Tuh, kan.. Joongie umma pilih kasih sama aku..."

-Continued-

Akita : Sebelumnya, Akita minta maaf soalnya tanggal publishnya yang benar itu 1 Januari 2012. Jadi, anggap saja Akita mulai publish tanggal 1, ya! Akita juga minta maaf sama author-author yang menunggu fic Akita 'Assasin vs. Soldier'... Pasti Akita update kilat, kok.

Akhir kata, tolong review ya. Karena Akita masih baru di fandom ini, kritik dan saran Akita terima dengan senang hati.


	3. Three

Di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan Seoul...

"Heenim hyung, kenapa kita pergi ke sini? Di sini, kan, tidak ada bahan-bahan untuk memasak selengkap yang ada di toko langgananku?" dengus Sungmin.

"Ada yang lebih penting dari hidangan-hidangan pesta, Minimi! Ayo, kau harus mencoba lipstik merah ini!" Heechul menyeret Sungmin untuk mencoba sampel lipstik.

"Andwaee! Aku namja, hyung! Aku ogah pakai alat-alat yeoja yang norak itu! Lagipula bibirku sudah _sexy_!" protes Sungmin. Tentu saja sambil memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya.

"Yaa! Dongsaengku ini kok imut, siih?" Heechul mencubit pipi Sungmin, gemas.

Eunhyuk dkk. Yang ditelantarkan, langsung pura-pura batuk.

"Halian hehapa? Hahiit?" tanya Sungmin cemas sambil berusaha melepaskan pipinya yang chubby dari jari-jemari Mak Lampir. *duaagh

"Nggak, hyung. Hyung, kira-kira gimana reaksi Kyu dan Hankyung hyung ya, kalau melihat uke-nya saling berselingkuh? Di tempat umum pula" tanya Kibum, tenang tapi sukses membuat Heechul dan Sungmin pucat.

"KIBUUUMM~! Kami nggak berselingkuh tahuu!" bentak mereka berdua.

"Selingkuh kok sesama uke, sih, hyung?" suara berat nan menggoda itu mengganggu alat pendengaran Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau..." Sungmin segera berbalik dan bersiap marah. Tapi..

"Kyuhyun..?"

-0-

"Kyuhyun..?" panggil Sungmin ragu. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun berdiri di hadapannya. Dan menyeringai setan.

'Kyunnie aneh..' pikir Sungmin. Tubuhnya merinding.

Kyuhyun dengan perlahan mendekati Sungmin dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga _MinnyBunny_-nya.

"Kau nakal, hyung. Kau harus menerima 'hukuman'ku nanti malam.." sesudah itu, Evil Magnae Super Junior ini meniup daun telinga Sungmin.

"Gyaaa! Hentikan, Kyuuh!" desah Sungmin. Berupaya menghindar.

"Kyuuhyuunn..! Sungmiiin! Plis, deh! Jangan NC-an di sini! Kalian mau mengubah rated fic ini, heh?" seru Heechul. Padahal dirinya sendiri juga sudah membayangkan yang tidak-tidak.

"Ini masih semi NC, hyung. Hyung, tuh, yang yadong." Balas Kyuhyun.

"Apa? Ulang sekali lagi, Kyu maniss..!" Heechul menggulung baju lengannya. Tangannya yang putih mulus mengepal hingga terlihat urat-uratnya.

"..." Bahkan pengunjung lain pun merasakan adanya aura iblis di sekitar pemuda cantik itu.

"A, ani, Chullie hyung..." Kyuhyun mengkerut.

"By the way numpak busway... Ada apa ke sini, Kyu?" tanya Ryeowook. Kyuhyun langsung lega karena telah diselamatkan.

"Aku disuruh Leeteuk hyung untuk membawa kalian pulang." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Pulang..? Cepat sekali..?" dahi Kibum mengernyit.

"Soalnya Siwon hyung juga menyuruh pelayan-pelayannya membantu. Jadinya cepat selesai, deh.. Henry, Zhoumi, SHINee sama DBSK sudah sampai, lho..!" jelas Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu, aku mau beli sesuatu dulu..." sahut Heechul. Lalu menghilang.

'Semoga lu ngilang selamanya, mak lampiir...~' batin Kyuhyun. Dia berjanji akan melakukan tarian hula-hula selama 3 hari 3 malam plus cuma pakai rok dari daun-daunan dan dia akan menutupi dadanya dengan batok kelapa di hadapan presiden kalau itu benar-benar terjadi. *buakk

"Kyu, Kyu.. Jangan senyum-senyum! Heechul hyung sudah kembali, tuh. Sadar, wooi...!" panggil Eunhyuk sambil menepuk pipi Kyuhyun.

"Hah? Apa, Nyuk?"

"HEECHUL HYUNG UDAH KEMBALI, BUDEEEG!" teriak Eunhyuk, keki.

"Eh, ohh.. Hehee" Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya. Sungmin hanya memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kayaknya-aku-harus-cari-seme-baru-nih.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau beli apa, hyung?" tanya Ryeowook dan Kibum yang eneg melihat tas plastik pink tergantung di tangan kiri Heechul.

"Rahasiaa. Yuk, pulang..!"

-0-

"Kangin hyung, mereka sudah datang!" lapor Changmin layaknya mata-mata pada Kangin.

"Bagus. Semua, siap di tempaat!" komando Kangin. Di kepala namja besar itu terdapat panci yang miring. Begitu juga Changmin. Semua selambu ditutup biar tidak ada yang bisa mengintip.

"Tapi sebelumnya, taruh panci itu di dapur, Kim Young Woon! Bisa-bisa aku digigit Ryeowook kalau dia tahu alat masaknya rusak semua gara-gara kau!" tukas Leeteuk, frustrasi.

"Nee, Teukkiee..."

"Kau juga Changmin! Kalau nggak, ku do'akan kau cepat Wamil!" perintah Leeteuk. Yang tahu betapa beratnya wajib militer dari cerita Kangin.

"Okeeh, hyung. Tapi, TRAX kok belum datang ya?" pertanyaan polos Changmin sontak membuat gerakan di dalam dorm berhenti. Bahkan lagu Belah Duren nya Julia Peres langsung terhenti dengan dramatis dari playlist mp3 Yoochun.

"_Waeyo_, hyungdeul...?"

"YAA! BENAR JUGA!" teriak Leeteuk dkk.

Bagaimana bisa band legendaris seperti TRAX mereka lupakan kehadirannya?

"Minho, cepat hubung...!"

BRAKK

"Annyeong!" seru Kyuhyun. Membuka pintu dorm dengan kasar. Membuat seme SuJu, semua member SHINee dan DBSK terlonjak kaget.

"Lho, Kyu? Mana Heechul, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook sama Kibum?" tanya Donghae dari balik sofa. Bersiap-siap sembunyi.

"Aku suruh tunggu di luar dan baru masuk kalau ada SMS dariku." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Karena aku yakin, hyungdeul pasti belum siap" lanjut Kyuhyun, pede. Menusuk tapi benar..

"Huh, ayo, dongsaeng! Cepat bersembunyi! Kyu, setelah mengirim SMS, matikan lampu dan sembunyi di samping Donghae, sono!" suruh Leeteuk. Semua langsung bersembunyi di balik sofa, lemari, meja, bahkan ada yang bersembunyi di balik bantal, alias tidur *plaak. Kyuhyun dengan santainya mengeluarkan HP. Tapi sedetik kemudian menjerit keras.

"AAAAAAHHHH~!"

"BEEEEEEEEEEE~!"

"CEEEEEEEEEEE~!"

"Yaa, hyung! Kok malah ngeja alfabet, sih? Nggak lulus PAUD, ya?" seru Kyuhyun, kesal.

"Bukannya kamu yang mulai, Kyu? Pakai jejerit segala, gue nikahin loe sama dedemit!" balas Yesung, diam-diam senang ada orang yang lebih _pabbo_ darinya.

"Ngapain teriak, Kyu?"

"Ini, pulsaku habiss..." Kyuhyun nyengir.

PLAAK!

DUAAGH!

BUUKK!

"Aduuuh..." rintih Kyuhyun setelah pipinya ditampar Key, pantatnya ditendang Junsu dan kepalanya kena timpuk panci Kangin.

"Ya sudah, nih pakai HPku! Cepeet~!" Jaejoong melemparkan I-Phonenya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dengan cepat menulis SMS untuk dikirim ke HP Heechul.

From : BooJae

To : Heechulrella

Hyung. Ini aku Kyuhyun. Kau dan yang lainnya bisa masuk sekarang. Cepaat! Yunho menatapku dengan pandangan ingin menelanku dengan bulat-bulat, nih, karena make I-Phone 'istri'nya!

SEND

.

.

10 detik kemudian...

CKLEK.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR~!" lampu-lampu segera menyala dan aneka pernak-pernik pesta terhampar di seluruh penjuru dorm Super Junior. Semua kecuali Sungmin, terlihat bahagia dan senang.

"I.. Inii..? Pesta... Untuk Tahun baru...?" Sungmin bingung. Dia tadi mengira ini hanya lelucon dan benar-benar pesta bulanan. Dilihatnya kalender. Dan GOTCHA!

Hari ini tanggal 1 Januari.

"Hyuung! Ayo bergabung! Kita mulai gamesnya, hyuung!" Jonghyun menarik Sungmin dan berseru semangat.

"G, games apa..?"

"Pertama, games memindahkan karet gelang dengan sedotan yang ditaruh di mulut!"

Leeteuk mencontohkan. Mulutnya yang menjepit sedotan pendek dengan karet di tengahnya mendekat ke arah mulut Key yang juga menjepit sedotan. Karet itu harus berpindah. Tidak boleh jatuh. Dan karet itu harus terus disalurkan sampai ada yang menjatuhkannya. Dan orang yang menjatuhkan akan mendapat hukuman dari seme/ukenya.

"Siap? Kita mulai dari Onew!"

Onew segera mendekatkan sedotannya ke sedotan Taemin yang berada di sebelahnya. Taemin hendak memberikan karet pada Changmin tapi Changmin malah mundur.

"Taeehmiin, Hahaan behhnaafass hehas-hehas hi hahahhu! Ahuu hehii, hahuu! (Taemin, jangan bernafas keras-keras di wajahku! Aku geli, tahu!)" seru Changmin. Minho yang di sebelahnya jadi cemburu.

"Aissh, hyung! Ini Cuma games!" gumam Taemin. Susah payah menjaga agar karetnya tidak jatuh dan menghampiri Changmin yang tetap mundur-mundur.

HAPP!

Minho menyambar karet dari sedotan Taemin dan dengan santai dia mencentil kening Taemin dengan sedotannya dan menoleh untuk menyalurkan karet pada Hankyung.

Pipi Taemin memerah.

"Yaa, kodok hijau mesuum~!" sahut Taemin. Kemudian memalingkan muka.

'Mesuman siapa, sih? Dia atau Minho? Masa' cuma disentil aja pikirannya langsung _pervert_?' tanya Shin Dong dalam hati.

Games itu berjalan selama 43 menit dan berakhir di Henry karena Zhoumi tadi memberikan karetnya sambil mengecup pipi tembem Henry sekilas. Otomatis, Mochi satu ini menjatuhkan karet dan sedotannya seraya melotot pada Zhoumi.

"Oke, karena Henry yang menjatuhkannya, sang Koala Merah yang berhak menghukumnya!" ucapan Kyuhyun disambut death glare dari Zhoumi.

"Ma, mana bisa! Mimi-ge menggodaku! Jadi, yang seharusnya dihukum itu Mimi-ge!" elak Henry.

"Sama-sama pasangan saja.. Kalian tetap bisa memberikan hukuman yang aneh-aneh, kan?" Heechul mengedipkan matanya. Membuat Henry menunduk malu dan Zhoumi menyeringai koala. *buuggh

"Jadi, apa hukumannya, Mii...?" tanya Eunhyuk dan Yoochun semangat. Perpaduan antara yadong dan playboy... *plaakk

"Hukumannya..."

Henry berdebar-debar.

"Adalah..."

Semua ikut berdebar-debar.

"Menirukan suara kambing sambil memanjat pohon Kelapa!" Zhoumi menjentikkan jarinya.

BRUAAK!

Henry dkk. Jatuh dengan pose kaki di atas. Sweatdrop.

"Taelaaah, dikira apaan! Yang elit dikitlah..!" seru Donghae. Mengelus-elus kepalanya yang kini ditumbuhi tonjolan merah.

"Siapa suruh saking penasarannya sampai jinjit-jinjit segala? Akui sajalah kalau kalian memang tak bisa menjangkau tinggi badanku!" pernyataan Zhoumi yang 100% narsis akut membuat Donghae, Sungmin, Kibum, Taemin, dan yang lainnya segera menyumpahi Zhoumi dalam hati.

"Cukup! Hukumannya bisa dilakukan nanti. Nanti aku kasih, deh, sepatu guritanya Usopp dari One Piece biar kamu nggak susah manjatnya.." ujar Leeteuk berbaik hati pada Henry.

"Hwaaa.. Hyung baik, deh..."

"Tapi 1 menit 1000 won" sela Leeteuk. Henry berhenti memuji Leeteuk dan ganti mengerucutkan bibir.

"...!"

Yang lemah iman bergegas mengalihkan pandangan dari si Mochi.

"Sip, games kedua adalah...!"

-Continued-

Akita mengucapkan terima kasih kepada para readers yang meninggalkan reviewnya.

Mind to review..?


	4. Four

"Game kedua adalah memukul balon air dengan mata tertutup!" seru Leeteuk. Semua langsung pasang tampang bosan.

"Siapa, sih, yang ngusulin game ini? Anak kecil banget... Nggak seru gitu loch..." sahut Heechul dengan logat alay. *duagh

"Yang ngusulin itu yang nulis surat tadi. Semua game sudah ditentuin kok..." balas Leeteuk.

"Tapi tenang, tidak akan membosankan karena, gamenya dilakukan di atas sebalok kayu yang di bawahnya itu lumpur lapindo!"

"WHAAATT?"

"Itu namanya _very dangerous_, hyung!" protes Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Katanya membosankan. Biar tidak membosankan, aku tambahi rintangannya" jawab Leeteuk enteng.

"Kita undi 5 orang!" Shin Dong mengeluarkan toples berisi gulungan-gulungan kertas lalu mengocoknya.

"Oke, Taemin, ambil 5 kertas!" suruh Onew. Taemin menurut walau hatinya komat-kamit supaya kertas bertuliskan namanya dan Minho tidak terambil.

"Buka~!"

1.

.

2.

.

Taemin membuka 2 gulungan sekaligus.

3.

.

4.

.

Taemin menahan napas.

5.

.

6.

.

"YUNHO HYUNG DAN YESUNG HYUNG!" teriak Taemin.

Jaejoong dan Ryeowook pingsan.

7.

.

8.

.

Taemin membuka 2 gulungan lagi.

9.

.

10.

.

Kali ini Taemin yang hampir pingsan.

"JONGHYUN HYUNG DAN MINHO HYUNG!"

Jonghyun dan Minho buru-buru menangkap tubuh Taemin yang limbung.

"Sungmin hyung, tolong bacakan kertas terakhir!" pinta Jonghyun panik.

11.

.

12.

.

Sungmin membuka gulungan terakhir dan menyeringai.

13.

.

14.

.

15.

.

"Duh, derita loe..." Sungmin menghela napas. "CHO KYUHYUN!"

DUAAAK!

Kyuhyun membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok saking stresnya.

"Kejam! Oi, Mushroom Taemin! Tanggung jawab!" Kyuhyun-dengan berlinang air mata-mengguncang-guncang tubuh Taemin yang pingsan.

"Jangan lebay, ah, hyung." Ujar Key, sinis.

"_Calm down_. Kami sudah memesankan kuburan untukmu, kok, Kyu. Lengkap dengan tulisan 'Evil Magnae. Cho Kyuhyun. Meninggal karena tenggelam di area lumpur lapindo. N.B : Rasain loe!'..." sambung Kangin sadis.

"Hueeee... Teganya, teganya, teganyaaa...~!" jerit Kyuhyun.

Drrtt... Drrttt...

HP Kyuhyun bergetar.

"Yeobosseyo?"

"Ah, Kyu! Ini aku!"

"Ahra noona?"

"Iya! Cepat bilang, Kyu! Kau mau bunga Lily putih atau Kamboja?"

"Hah? Noona, kenapa semuanya melambangkan yang negatif-negatif, sih?"

"Lho, katanya habis ini kau mau modar? Makanya aku cepat-cepat membeli tanda duka untukmuu..."

KREK!

HP Kyuhyun remuk.

"Kok kau remukkan, hyung? Mending untukku saja!" sahut Onew. Matre.

"Aissh, sudah! Peserta, bersiap!"

Leeteuk membawa semua dongsaeng dan hoobaenya ke halaman, yang secara ajaib telah tersedia kolam besar dengan gumpalan cairan yang terkadang meletus dan ada 5 balok kayu panjang yang terpisah sejauh 2 meter. Di ujungnya ada 5 balon berwarna-warni.

"Demi keselamatan, nih. Masker.." Siwon membagikan 5 masker bergambar Spongebob Squarepants, Dora the Explorer, Shaun the Sheep, Bernard Bear dan Oscar Oasis.

"Aku mau yang Shaun the Sheep!" Jonghyun menyambar masker Shaun the Sheep.

"Dora the Explorer!" seru Yesung. Karena di gambarnya, Dora berpose bersama monyetnya dan kura-kura.

"Bernard Bear!" sahut Minho.

"Oscar Oasis!" Yunho segera memakai maskernya.

Tinggal Kyuhyun.

"Omoo, hyung! Masa' aku harus memakai masker sponge kuning narsis ini?" tunjuk Kyuhyun tidak terima. Mana mau dirinya-yang berjuluk Evil-mengenakan masker anak-anak bergambar sekumpulan makhluk laut yang menurutnya bisa menurunkan reputasinya?

"Pakai saja, Kyu! Cepat mulai lombanya sebelum hari tambah sore!" omel Shin Dong sambil mendorong Kyuhyun.

"Aissh, iya-iyaa!" pasrah Kyuhyun.

Jonghyun, Kyuhyun, Minho, Yesung dan Yunho segera menuju balok kayu masing-masing dan menelan ludah melihat percikan-percikan lumpur menyembur tak jauh dari mereka.

"Siaap? Satu, dua, tiga!" komando Kibum.

DRAP, DRAP, DRAP

Ke 5 seme itu bergegas meniti balok kayu dengan berhati-hati. Berkonsentrasi penuh.

"Uufh, lain kali aku lebih memilih game menyelam selama 7 jam saja. Tanpa tabung oksigen juga tak apa.." keluh Minho.

"Samaa, Minh. Uwaa, sesak sekali..." Kyuhyun megap-megap mencari oksigen.

"Ayo, ayoo, Hyunnie! Kau pasti bisa! Tunjukkan semangat mudamu!" gumam Jonghyun.

Sementara itu Yunho sudah mencapai setengah balok.

Yesung terlihat ada di posisi ke 3 dan berkomat-kamit. Apa itu mantra master kura-kura? Entahlah. *dugh

"Yaak! Ayo, Yuun!" Jaejoong menyemangati Yunho yang berada paling depan.

"Fighting, hyung!" Ryeowook tak mau kalah memberi dukungan. Apalagi saat melihat Yesung berjalan agak tergesa dan sekarang sejajar dengan Jonghyun.

"Jangan mau kalah, Jonghyun hyuung!" pekik key. Onew memandangnya sebal.

"Kok kau mendukungnya seperti itu, sih?"

"Jonghyun hyung juga anggota band kita, hyuung. Hyung mau kehilangan lead. vocal SHINee cuma karena gumpalan cairan panas ini?" kilah Key.

"Aku ikhlas-ikhlas saja. Kenapa Minho tidak kau dukung?" desak Onew.

"Kan sudah ada Taemin."

"Ish!" decak Onew. Key tersenyum lebar melihat semenya K.O.

"... Ppali, Kyu!" suara Sungmin yang melengking membuat Onew dan Key terlonjak kaget. "Astaganaga, bagaimana bisa kau tertinggal jauh oleh Minho? Cepat kejar!"

"Hyuung~ Di sini sesaak. Auuh!" sahut Kyuhyun, tidak jelas.

"Mwo?"

"HYUUNG! DI SINI SESAK, TAU~!" jerit Kyuhyun kemudian cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya kembali.

"Ooh, bilang dong" Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya polos.

"Yaa, Yesung hyung sekarang yang memimpin di depan! Akankah Yunho hyung mampu mengejarnya? Apa Yesung hyung bisa memecahkan balonnya?" Eunhyuk berlagak seolah sedang menyiarkan berita penting seperti di Sukira. Donghae mencubit pipi Machine Dance itu, gemas. Bisa-bisanya teringat pekerjaan padahal mereka semua sudah secara khusus meminta libur di hari ini.

Yesung menyeringai dan mengangkat pentungannya. Bersiap memecahkan balon air miliknya.

BYUUR!

Semua menoleh. Itu tadi bunyi balon pecah atau- _bunyi orang jatuh ke dalam lumpur?_

"ANDWAEE~!" teriak Ryeowook histeris ketika HPnya terjatuh dan tenggelam di lumpur lapindo.

'Hooh...'

Diam-diam, SHINee, SuJu dan DBSK menghela napas lega melihat-setidaknya-tak ada korban jiwa di adegan tadi. Sungmin dan Kibum buru-buru mendekati Ryeowook lalu menghiburnya.

"Huuu, pa, padahal itu HP pemberian Yesung hyung..." isak Ryeowook. Yesung melotot mendengarnya. Dilemparnya pentungan ke sembarang arah.

JDUKK!

"Appo..." Donghae mengelus jidatnya yang memar. Yesung tidak peduli bahkan meminta maaf. Malah..

BYAAAR!

"Yes! Aku menang!" seruan Yunho membuat dongsaengdeul DBSKnya bersorak, serta menghentikan perbuatan 'gila' Yesung yang hendak terjun untuk mengambil HP Ryeowook.

"Yaaah~" Jonghyun, Kyuhyun dan Minho kompak mendesah.

"Oke, pemenangnya adalah JUNG YUNHO dari DBSK! Nah, para peserta boleh beristirahat dan berganti baju!" titah Leeteuk. Yesung berlari secepat kilat menyeberangi lautan lumpur lapindo, dan langsung menghampiri Ryeowook.

"Cuup, Wokkie. HP itu bisa aku belikan lagi, kok" hibur Yesung.

"Ta, tapi hyung.. Di HP tadi ada.. Hiks."

"Sudah, chagi. Yuk, nanti kita ditinggal" ajak Yesung. Ryeowook hanya menurut dirinya digendong Yesung di punggungnya. Malahan wajahnya merona merah.

"..." Kyuhyun melebarkan kedua lubang hidungnya, memperlihatkan gusi bawahnya dan sedikit menjulingkan matanya ke atas melihat aksi couple YeWook. *plaak

"Aigoo, jelek, Kyu! Cepat ganti baju dan bergabung di ruang TV!" bentak Heechul sambil menendang pantat Kyuhyun.

"Dasar Mak Lampir..." gumam Kyuhyun seraya mengelus pantatnya. Sungmin terkikik geli mendengarnya.

"Kau cemburu pada YeWook, Kyunnie?" goda Sungmin. Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya, ngambek.

"Hihi."

-0-

Sesudah 5 peserta berganti baju dan beristirahat selama 10 menit, semuanya berkumpul di ruang TV.

"Jadi, apa hadiahnya, hyung?" tanya Yunho antusias. Siwon dan Leeteuk tersenyum penuh rahasia.

"Hadiahnya? Hadiahnya adalah..."

"Tiket berlibur ke villa di pulau Jeju selama 3 hari!" seru Siwon.

"Hwaaa? Enaknya!"

"Tahu begini, seharusnya kau menangkan tadi, Minho hyung!"

"Iya, Jonghyun juga!"

"Kyuhyun bisanya hanya jalan kayak siput!"

"Hah? Enak saja hyung ngomong!"

"Yesung hyung malah melempar pentungannya!"

"Aisssh~!"

Suasana ribut. Sampai..

"HOOII! BISA DIAM?" teriak Heechul murka.

Siing...

"Bisa, Heenim hyung..."

bahkan Hankyung pun takut.

"Ehem, jadi, Yunho bebas mengajak siapa saja, tapi maksimal 4 orang, arra?" jelas Leeteuk. Yunho mengangguk.

"Gomawo, yah, hyung"

"Nee, sama-sama. Sekarang, game ke 3! Dan setelah itu game terakhir!"

"Tahu, hyung! Bawel amat!" sewot Donghae. Leeteuk langsung pundung di pojokan.

"Ehhn, okay. Gamenya adalah..."

"TUNGGUU!"

-Continued-


	5. Five

"TUNGGUU!"

Semua orang yang sedang berkumpul pun refleks menolehkan kepala mereka. Dan terpampanglah 4 sosok dengan raut muka horror dan kelelahan. Secara tiba-tiba juga, Taemin dan Henry memeluk seme mereka sambil menjerit histeris.

"KYAAH! Emaaak! Ada hantu mau ngerampokk! Waa, selamatkan boneka! Jepit rambut! Rok mini! Aaaahh~~!"

PLETAK!

PLETAK!

Key dan Ryeowook kompak menjitak kepala ke 2 magnae mungil itu. 'Ibu' mana sih yang sanggup menahan malu di saat 'anak'nya yang _ganteng_ dan _kunyuk-kunyuk_ meneriakkan hal-hal yang berbau, ehem.. Perempuan?

"Heh, enak saja kami disamakan dengan hantu!" amuk Typhoon.

"Emang tampang hyung mirip hantu, kok" sela Kyuhyun santai.

"Apaah? Sekali lagi loe ngehina seme gue tercinta, pantat loe bakal gue ratain pake buldozer!" ancam X-Mas.

"Sudah, sudah. Omong-omong, kenapa hyungdeul datang tak diundang, pulang tak di.. EMMPH!" pertanyaan Jonghyun terhenti karena Jaejoong sudah menyumpal mulutnya dengan jengkol.

"Sshht! Sudah pasti TRAX juga diundang untuk 'itu', kan? Diam atau kututup mulutmu dengan cabe nanti!" ancam Jaejoong pelan. Jonghyun mengangguk takut-takut. Soalnya bau jengkol sudah menyebar di seluruh rongga mulutnya. Uugh, bahkan mungkin sudah merasuki bau nafas dan ketiaknya! Uwekks..

Tapi tak lama kemudian...

".. YAA! SIAPA YANG SUDAH MENGHABISKAN PERSEDIAAN JENGKOLKU?" suara tenor Ryeowook menggelegar.

-0-

Sesudah TRAX beristirahat, Leeteuk berdiri di atas sofa dan berdehem.

"Ehem, jadi semuanya sudah lengkap. Ku rasa game-game yang lain tak perlu dilakukan. Dan sebagai penutup, kita akan melaksanakan sebuah lomba YANG PASTI SERU." Leeteuk menekan suaranya pada kata SERU. Yang entah kenapa malah membuat bulu kuduk orang-orang berdiri.

"Nng, memang lomba apa, hyung?" tanya Sungmin. Leeteuk menyeringai badut.

"YAITU...

LOMBAA...

JRENG, JRENG..."

**DUAAAKKK~!**

"Aissh, appoo." Leeteuk mengusap kepalanya yang benjol setelah mendapat serangan _high heels_ dari Cinderella Super Junior, Kim Heechul, yang tampak sewot.

"Omoo, Jung Soo! Cepetan!"

"Iya, iyaa. Jadi, lombanya adalah merias seme tertua dari masing-masing boy..."

"MWOOO? ANDWAAEE!"

Teriakan Hankyung, Typhoon, Onew dan Yunho memotong perkataan Leeteuk yang sengaja dilambat-lambatkan.

"Iiih! Najis bin jijay!" Yunho mengibaskan tangannya, mirip banci taman lawang yang biasanya juga mangkal di pertigaan. *ini ojek atau becak -.-"?

"Orang gila mana, sih, yang mengusulkan nih lomba malu-maluin?" kesal Onew. *yaa, oppa

"Mungkin otaknya direparasi di bengkel khusus RSJ Menur!" sambung Hankyung tak kalah sadis.

"Atau mungkin..."

"Yaak! Kalau mau protes, nanti saja! Sekarang, ayo kita ke dorm SNSD!" seru Leeteuk.

"APPUAAH? Mana boleh kita ke dorm yeoja, hyung! Kecuali kalau kita sudah bosan hidup!" Changmin yang sedang meminum minuman isotonik spontan menyemburkan cairan yang hampir terteguk. Dan membasahi wajah Yoochun yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Aissh! VoldeMin, kau jorok!" Sambil mengomel, Yoochun mengelap muka tampannya dengan kain perca yang habis Ryeowook pakai untuk membersihkan kandang Ddangkoma dkk. *waa! oppaa!

"Omoo, author! Kenapa kau menulis _Yoochun mengelap muka tampannya _? Bisa-bisa anak cucuku mati bergiliran membaca tulisan nista itu!" potes Changmin seraya mendongak. Eunhyuk yang berusaha mencerna kalimat pertama Changmin, mengerutkan kening. And...

PLAKK!

"Yaa! Pabbo! Jelas-jelas kalau di dorm SNSD itu alat make-upnya lebih lengkap! Memang kau mau kita ke mall dan menghabiskan uang hanya untuk alat-alat bling-bling kayak boneka dan baju Sungmin hyung?" sahut Eunhyuk. Sedikit bergidik membayangkan jika dompetnya kempis dan rata. *aissh, lola banget sih oppa..

"Apa kau bilang, Monyet?" Sungmin menggeplak kepala Eunhyuk pakai gentong yang dicurinya dari toko Lee Soo Man.

-In Lee Soo Man's store-

"Yaa! Mana gentongku? Huaachih! Aissh, mana bersin lagi? Padahal tuh gentong isinya wig sama salep kecantikan! Duuh, batal deh nyamperin Sunny di salon Twinkle Twinkle Little Sun!" kata Lee Soo Man, meringis.

-Back to story-

"Eh, sebenarnya aku sudah meminta Taeyeon dkk. Untuk mengosongkan dorm hari ini. Tapi tetap saja aku harus jadi kelinci percobaaan masakan Yuri-ah dan Yoona-ah tadi.." Leeteuk mengusap tengkuknya.

"Tahan saja, hyung.." Kibum mengelus punggung Leeteuk yang masih shock. Sejenak kemudian semuanya larut dalam kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

"Wooii~! Daripada banyak bacot, mending kita segera ke dorm SNSD!" Zhoumi yang gerah dengan kegiatan-kegiatan gaje di sekelilingnya, akhirnya buka mulut.

"..!" Respon yang diberikan berbeda-beda.

Leeteuk dan Kibum-yang tangannya masih bertengger (?) di punggung Leeteuk-melongo. Siwon, Ryeowook dan Donghae yang asyik main dakon, saking kagetnya, tidak sengaja memasukkan biji dakon ke dalam mulut mereka. Jaejoong, Yunho, Changmin, Junsu dan Yoochun yang asyik memojok pun sampai menoleh dan ternganga. TRAX yang sibuk menyemangati Typhoon mode galau juga memiringkan kepala dan terlihat di tengah mereka, Typhoon sedang menjambak rambut Rose dan menggigit tangan Attack.

Sementara SHINee? Onew yang diam-diam mengambil sepotong ayam goreng dari meja makan menjatuhkan ayamnya. Key dan Taemin yang asyik menggambari wajah Minho yang sedang tidur dengan lipstik, tidak sengaja menjatuhkan lipstik merah menyala itu di lubang hidung Minho. Jonghyun, Kangin, dll. Segera bersujud di depan Zhoumi.

Henry? Uke sang koala yang masih berkacak pinggang, memandang kekasihnya dengan tatapan imut.

"YAA TUHAN! Gomawoo~! Akhirnya Koala Merah kita satu ini mau bicara!" jerit semuanya, kompak. Zhoumi cengo'.

'Dasar sarap..' pikir Zhoumi.

"... Eh, tapi Mimi, kenapa kau antusias sekali ingin ke dorm wanita? Jangan-jangan.." tatapan pervert dan menusuk segera menggantikan tatapan riang dan berseri-seri. Zhoumi bergidik.

"Arrghh! Tentu saja tidak! Di hatiku hanya ada Mochi!" sahut Zhoumi histeris. Berlindung di balik tubuh mungil Henry, yang malah membuatnya terpaksa jongkok.

"Arraseo, Mi. Jangan lebay seperti Teuk hyung, dong, saat tahu dompetnya yang hanya berisi 1000 won hilang.." komentar Kyuhyun. Leeteuk menjitak kepala dongsaeng termudanya itu dengan beringas.

"HALOO~! KITA JADI LOMBA, NGGAK SIIH?" kini Yesung yang berteriak. Walau otaknya pabbo, setidaknya dia juga tahu cara membaca waktu! Dan sekarang hampir jam 3 sore!

"Aye, aye, sir!" semua akhirnya patuh memasuki 3 van besar yang sudah menunggu di depan dorm. Meninggalkan seseorang yang beberapa detik lalu mulai sibuk mengorek-ngorek sesuatu dari dalam lubang hidungnya..

-0-

_4. Bagus! Kalau rencana C sudah berjalan lancar, kita tinggal mengurus acara puncaknya!_

Diam-diam Leeteuk menyeringai membaca tulisan itu. Tulisan di kertas yang sama.

-Continued-

.

Akita : Maaf kalau ada perubahan rencana, salah tulis atau chap-nya pendek. Soal TRAX, Akita lebih suka kalau pakai nama panggung! Kamsahamnida untuk semua author yang bersedia mereview! Chapter besok chapter terakhir, lho. RnR?


	6. END

_5. Saat lampu padam, buka ruang rahasia dan bersiaplah untuk kejutan!_

Sementara itu di dorm Super Junior..

"Aissh! Kenapa tidak bisa hilang, sih? Omoo… Wajah tampanku! Hiks.."

-0-

Dorm SNSD...

"Woaah! Apa yang kau lakukan pada dorm ini, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Leeteuk, setelah melihat ruang tengah yang telah didekorasi sedemikian rupa menyerupai panggung kontes.

"Tentu saja menatanya, Kyu! Masa kau mau melihat Hankyung berlenggak-lenggok di atas sofa? Sungguh tidak elit.." jawab Leeteuk.

"Kalau Kyungie hyung ingin berlenggak-lenggok di atas tempat tidur pun tak apa!" bisik Eunhyuk mesum pada Yoochun. Yang dibisiki pun mengangguk antusias.

"Dasar duo mesum…" ejek Kangin yang lewat di depan mereka.

"Apaa? Dasar Raccoon jadi-jadian!"

Akhirnya HyukChun pun 'berperang' melawan Kangin. Heechul yang jengah melihat ketiga makhluk itu bergegas menimpuk kepala mereka dengan mic yang dibawanya.

"Ya! Kenapa kalian bertengkar seperti anak kecil? Stop, stop! Sana!" usir Heechul, sadis. HyukChunKang pun menciut dan segera duduk di deretan kursi yang sudah disiapkan.

"Siapa saja jurinya, hyung?" tanya Key. Leeteuk melirik kertas di genggamannya.

"Ehmm, ada G-Dragon dari Big Bang, Suho dari EXO, Hyunseung dari B2st.." ucap Leeteuk.

"Big Bang? Berarti ada Shichi, dong?" wajah Changmin mendadak cerah. Saking cerahnya sampai-sampai menyilaukan mata Ddangkoma yang dibawa Yesung.

"_Gyaaa! Matakuuu! Dasar tiang listriik!"_ jerit Ddangkoma dalam hati *?*.

Jaejoong memakai kacamata hitamnya lalu menepuk bahu Changmin.

"Min, wajahmu mencerahkan hari-hariku… Eh, salah, maksudku, wajahmu terlalu menyilaukan. Lihat, Ddangkoma sampai mengurung dirinya di tempurung gara-gara menerima serangan cahayamu.." tegur Jaejoong. Changmin cemberut.

"Salah sendiri Yesung hyung membawa kura-kura itu kemari. Lagipula, wajahku kan memang sudah bersinar dari dulu." Sahut Changmin cuek plus narsis.

"Mwo? Wajahmu bersinar dari dulu? Nggak salah? Wajah evil gitu loe banggain.." komentar Kyuhyun, pedas.

"Memangnya wajahmu tidak lebih evil dariku, Kyu?" balas Changmin tak kalah pedas.

"Aigooo… Sudahlaah, sesama evil magnae dilarang bertengkar, arra?" lerai Onew.

"Apa kau bilang?" seru MinKyu bersamaan sambil memberikan death glare andalan. Onew hanya cengengesan walau dalam hati sudah hampir mati ketakutan mendapat glare mematikan dari duo Lucifer.

"ONEW HYUUNG~! Ada ayam goreng, lho!"

Teriakan Jonghyun serasa suara penyelamat bagi Onew. Sang leader sangtae itu tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya kabur.

"Ooi, Ayam! Urusan kita belum selesaai!" panggil Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Beringas.

"Andwaaee...!" Onew berlari sekuat tenaga menuju pintu. Berusaha menghindari kedua sunbaenya yang sudah kalap ingin mengurungnya di dalam kandang saudara-saudara sebangsanya.. (maksudnya kandang ayam)

BRUKKK!

"Wadaoow!"

Onew dan Yoseob yang baru saja membuka pintu dorm langsung berbenturan lalu sama-sama terjengkang ke belakang.

"Jinki hyuung..! Kepalaku benjol, nihh.." rengek Yoseob.

"Chagiii... Yak, Onew hyung! Tanggung jawab!" tunjuk Junhyung, berapi-api.

"Aigooo.. Kepalaku juga memar, tahu!" balas Onew sambil mengelus kepalanya. Sebelum..

CTAK!

CTAAK!

MinKyu yang berhasil mengejar Changmin segera memberi bonus jitakan. Alhasil, di ubun-ubun Onew sekarang tidak hanya 1 tonjolan kecil yang bertengger, tapi 3!

"EOMMAAAA!"

-0-

Dorm Super Junior..

Minho melotot ketika-untuk kesekian kalinya-melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Rambut acak-acakan, bibir dan hidung yang merah karena lipstik, eye shadow tipis...

KENAPA SEMUA INI TIDAK BISA DIHILANGKAN BAHKAN DENGAN DETERJEN?

Ya ampun, penampilannya yang sekarang tidak ada ubahnya dengan badut-badut gendut yang biasanya ada di acara ulang tahun anak-anak! Grr...

Minho meremas botol Bayclin (?) yang digenggamnya. Tidak ada cara lain!

_Dia harus mencari hyungdeulnya yang sudah membuat wajahnya seperti ini! HARUS._

CTARRR!

Background petir yang menyambar-nyambar pun melengkapi aksi seorang Choi Minho yang mengepalkan tangannya ke atas. Dramatis. -_-"

-0-

Dorm SNSD.

Hankyung, Onew, Yunho dan Typhoon digiring ke sebuah ruangan yang entah untuk apa. Dan selama 15 menit, para penonton pun bergelimpangan (?) di ruang tengah.

"Yaak! Ayo, ayo!" seru Kyuhyun yang sedang bertanding game balapan dengan Changmin dan Kikwang.

"Heh, menyingkir dari jalurku, pabbo!" teriak Kikwang.

"Cobalah menyalip! Hehe" Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya. Changmin menekan-nekan stiknya, berusaha menyerempet mobil Kyuhyun.

SRAAT

CTIK

Ddangkoma yang kebetulan melintas di depan ketiga orang itu, tidak sengaja menarik kabel tv hingga layarnya mati. M-A-T-I.

"..." MinKyuWang melongo.

"YA! Kura-kura! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah? Padahal tadi aku sudah hampir menang!" amuk Kyuhyun. Menunjuk-nunjuk Ddangkoma yang mulai mengkeret.

"Dasar kura-kura nakal!" Changmin menggetok tempurung Ddangkoma dengan stik.

"Aissh, ya sudahlah. Untung saja tv nya mati. Jadi Kyu hyung nggak jadi menang, deh." cuek Kikwang sambil melangkah menuju hyungdeulnya.

"CHO KYUHYUN! SHIM CHANGMIN! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA ANAKKU, HAH?"

Kyuhyun dan Changmin terlonjak mendengar suara bass Yesung menggelegar. Hampir saja kedua magnae itu menjatuhkan Ddangkoma yang sudah meringkuk di dalam tempurung.

"A, aniyo, hyuung.. Kami hanya mencoba bermain dengan Ddangko, kook.. Iya, kan?" bohong Kyuhyun seraya melirik Changmin yang segera mengangguk.

Yesung menyeringai. Ah, bukan, seringaiannya bukan evil smirk seperti kepunyaan Kyu, tapi seringai kura-kura ninja. *plakk

"Bermain? Baguslah, kalau begitu, masuklah ke dalam ruangan itu! Hankyung hyung sedang mengamuk dan melancarkan jurus-jurus bela dirinya karena tidak mau dipakaikan ala yeoja. Kajja! Kalian mau bermain, kan? Mainlah bersama Evil China di dalam!" ucap Yesung panjang lebar.

"N, nggak, deh, hyung. Engg, kenapa mendadak panas sekali, yah...?" Changmin menarik-narik kerahnya.

"Itu karena ada Iblis di depanmu, Min. Melebihi Heechul hyung.." bisik Kyuhyun.

"AKU DENGAR ITU, HYAAAH! TURTLE PUNCH!"

DUAAAKK

Yesung memukul Kyuhyun hingga terpental ke langit.

"ANDWAEE!"

"Kuharap kau mendarat di Mars dan tidak kembali lagi!" sahut Yesung, sadis. Kemudian mengelus Ddangkoma yang masih ogah menjulurkan kepalanya.

"Eh, Jae, mana Big Bang dan EXO?" tanya Leeteuk pada Jaejoong.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi sampai, hyung. Aku dapat pesan dari G-Dragon dan Chanyeol kalau grup mereka akan datang sedikit terlambat" jawab Jaejoong.

"Ooh, begitu! Baiklah, semuanya, cepat! Duduk di kursi karena acara sebentar lagi dimulai! Hyunseung, duduklah di kursi juri."

"Nee, hyung!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, uri Kyunnie mana?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tersesat di luar angkasa, Minnie." tanggap Yesung, kalem.

"Mwo?"

BUUMM!

Kyuhyun melesak jatuh setelah menerobos atap. Sungmin dan Key langsung panik mengobatinya. Yesung? Dia sibuk mengupil sekarang..

CKLEK

"Annyeong, hyungdeul.." EXO K dan Big Bang membuka pintu dorm dan langsung melesat ke ruang tengah. "Annyeong. G-Dragon dan Suho, cepatlah duduk di kursi juri." perintah Heechul.

"Nee, Heechul hyung." G-Dragon dan Suho duduk di kanan kiri Hyunseung.

"MC lomba kali ini adalah Taemin dan X-Mas. Ehm, jadi kita mulai lombanya!" aba-aba Leeteuk.

"Ok, peserta pertama yang tampil adalah Tan Hankyung!" Taemin dan X-Mas bersorak.

TAP,

TAP

"Woaaahh..."

Decak kagum berlontaran ketika melihat Hankyung berjalan anggun, layaknya yeoja bangsawan. Dia mengenakan wig ikal panjang berwarna coklat tua. Wajahnya yang kecoklatan dan maskulin terlihat eksotis dengan lip gloss cherry, sapuan eye shadow silver, dan bedak yang tipis. Ditambah lagi Hankyung memakai gaun emas berpotongan dada rendah, bagian dari pinggang hingga bawah berenda, dengan ekor gaun yang menyapu lantai. Plus rompi berwarna beige untuk sedikit menyamarkan otot kekar Hankyung.

G-Dragon menelan ludah saat Hankyung mendekatinya dan memandangnya dalam nan tajam. Seolah-olah tunduk pada sosok Cleopatra di depannya.

SREET

Hankyung berbalik dan melangkah menuju sofa merah yang tersedia di panggung. Terakhir, dia menggigit kecil ibu jarinya dengan pandangan datar. Imut tapi berkelas.

"Ngg.. Ehm, baiklah.. Silakan para juri berkomentar.." suara X-Mas memecahkan keheningan.

Hyunseung yang pertama kali angkat bicara.

"Wow, hyuung.. Apa yang harus ku katakan? You look so pretty!"

Hankyung tersenyum masam.

"Kau tinggal mengatakan aku menang dan aku akan bebas dari pernak-pernik nista ini." tandas Hankyung.

"Haha, hyung. Kau terlihat merana sekali! Untung aku tidak jadi seme." Gurau Taemin.

"Dilihat dari manapun, kau tidak cocok jadi seme, Taem." komentar X-Mas.

"Tapi aku namja, hyung!" balas Taemin, cemberut.

"Ok, G-Dragon, berikan opinimu!" ujar X-Mas. Hankyung dan Taemin diam-diam mencibirnya dari belakang.

"Ehh? Aku? Yaah, bagaimana yah? Aku terpaku saat Hankyung hyung menatapku tajam."

".. Setajam silet.." Heechul dan Kyuhyun kompak menggerakkan telunjuk masing-masing seakan memotong leher.

"Tapi, kau pantas jadi model yeoja, hyung."

Komentar terakhir dari si fashionista Big Bang itu membuat Hankyung melotot dan hampir melempar high heels nya pada G-Dragon kalau saja TOP tidak mendeath glarenya dari bangku penonton.

"Sebelum Hankyung tambah kalap, c'mon Suho hyung!" angguk Taemin pada Suho.

"Ehmm.. Untuk ini, aku memberimu nilai 8, hyung. Kenapa rambutnya tidak diberi hiasan? Kalau diberi pita pasti lebih baik." Komentar Suho.

"Sudah cukup gaun ini saja yang membuatku tersiksa lahir dan batin.." sungut Hankyung. Lalu beranjak keluar panggung.

"... Jadi, pemirsa! Jika anda masih ingin melihat Hankyung hyung di panggung spektakuler, pastikan anda mengetik HANKYUNG kirim ke 92..."

"Woiii! Ini bukan Indonesian Idol, hyuung! Loe mau promosi atau apa?" teriak Taemin di sebelah telinga X-Mas.

"Aissh! Jangan berteriak di telingaku, Jamur! Baiklah, selanjutnya adalah Onew alias Lee Jinki!"

CRAANK!

SYUUT

Tiba-tiba lampu berwarna-warni menyorot ke sofa. Ternyata Onew sudah duduk di sana. Okay, mari kita lihat dandanan leader sangtae ini.

Wig berwarna pirang lebat yang dikuncir dua dengan topi hitam mungil di atasnya. Maskara lentik yang memperindah bulu matanya, smokey eyes, bibir merah menyala, sepatu boot kulit dan gaun gothic lolita hitam. Khas tren Jepang.

Onew membuka payung hitamnya yang berenda putih di pinggir-pinggirnya dan memutar-mutarnya(bayangkan gerakan Sungmin di video 100302 Sungmin dance sexy cut). Dia bergerak terus seperti itu dengan lincah. Terakhir, Onew melempar payung itu ke atas dan menangkapnya kembali sambil tersenyum. Menantang, mungkin?

Semua ternganga. Astaga.. Yang tadi itu Onew atau Joker?

Eh, ralat..

Benarkah itu leader SHINee yang kalem?

"Omooo, Onew hyung. Kau.. Mempesona..!" Suho menyambar mic dan berteriak girang.

"Aku setuju. Asal bukan aku yang diputar-putarnya tadi." X-Mas mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kau ini fashion show, Jinki-ya. Bukan pamer kemampuan akrobat. -_-" sambung G-Dragon. "Tapi lumayanlah."

Hyunseung melongo sebentar sebelum tersenyum salah tingkah dan berkomentar.

"Apa kau mantan pemain akrobat? Karena aku benar-benar suka melihat tarianmu tadi." puji Hyunseung.

Kikwang yang mendengarnya diam-diam bertekad untuk memaksa Onew melatih gerakan itu padanya, nanti.

"Aku tidak tahu, hyung, kalau kau bisa seperti ini. Gerakanmu lincah!" kata Taemin.

"Gomawo!" Setelah mengatakan itu, Onew menghilang secepat kilat.

"Lho? Onew hyung kok langsung pergi? Baiklah, kita panggil peserta selanjutnya yaitu TYPHOON..."

JRENG-JRENG

Typhoon muncul dengan chinese dress berwarna pink kemerah-merahan. Wignya disanggul dan ditahan dengan beberapa jepit berbentuk mawar pink. Untuk menyamarkan otot, dress itu berlengan panjang dan lebar seperti lengan kimono. Riasan wajahnya natural. Sedikit lipstik, perona pipi dan eye liner yang tegas (?).

SET!

Typhoon membentangkan kipas lipat yang dibawanya dan menutup dagu hingga hidungnya. Matanya mengedip nakal.

"Cicuiiittt..." siul beberapa penonton.

X-Mas segera mendelik. Dan suasana kembali senyap..

"Ehem, Hyunseung.. Apa komentarmu?" tanya X-Mas, tidak sabar.

"Sexy. Dan aku suka riasannya yang alami." tanggap Hyunseung.

"Me too. Kesannya lembut tapi arogan pula." sambung G-Dragon.

"Suho?"

"Issh, bagaimana ya? Totally perfect, deh.." cengir Suho. Sumpah, dia kehabisan kata-kata! Typhoon menutup kipasnya dan menjilat bibirnya agak menggoda, lalu melangkah pergi.

"Arra, karena X-Mas hyung lagi mimisan, kita sambut peserta terakhir... JUNG YUNHO!" teriak Taemin.

SRAK..

Yunho tiba-tiba muncul dengan gaya menunduk dan bertumpu pada 1 lutut, wig rambutnya yang hitam legam sepunggung tampak agak berantakan. Mata musangnya dihiasi dengan eye shadow hitam yang tipis, pipinya sedikit tirus karena efek riasan bedak, dan bibirnya tampak penuh dengan lipstik berwarna coklat.

Leader DBSK itu memakai pakaian sailor moon, tapi lengannya panjang dan rok biru yang selututnya. Plus stoking putih yang menutupi kakiknya. Tak lupa, pedang kayu tergenggam di tangan kanan.

Yunho berdiri tegak. Pandangan matanya tajam meski bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Tanpa ada aba-aba, Yunho memainkan pedang kayu dengan gerakan samurai Jepang.

Syaat!

Sreet!

Dan aura yang terpancar bukan aura maskulin, tapi aura yeoja tangguh yang siap melibas musuh-musuhnya. Apa mungkin Yunho sangat menjiwai peran itu karena ingin menghabisi orang yang membuatnya harus memakai pakaian wanita, ya? *kabur

Anyway, bahkan Sungmin mengagumi keahlian bermain pedang si Bear ini.

WUKK! BUUKK~

Yunho melempar pedang itu ke belakang dan berputar dengan kedua tangan direntangkan sampai akhirnya dia kembali berlutut dengan pose Power Rangers setiap kali mengalahkan lawannya. Mungkin juga pose Kamen Yaiba di Detective Conan..

"Ahahaha! Ini dia siswi tangguh kitaa! Sungmin hyung, kau mau ikut jadi siswi manis nan kuat seperti ini?" gelak G-Dragon memulai sesi komentar juri.

"Sebelum itu, aku akan memastikan kau berakhir di atas kompor, G-Dragon..." sambar Sungmin, kesal.

"Calm down, Minnie hyung. Ok, aku setuju dengan G-Dragon. Kau terlihat out of your image, Yunnie hyung." sahut Hyunseung. Mengipasi badannya yang mendadak jadi panas melihat tarian pedang Yunho.

"Suho! Berhenti bersembunyi di bawah meja, eoh!" panggil X-Mas yang telah kembali ke atas panggung.

"... Oh?" Suho melongokkan kepalanya dari bawah meja. "Sudah selesai? Hufft.. Syukurlah, aku takut pedang kayu itu akan mengenaiku."

Semua sweatdrop.

"Tidak perlu takut. Aku tidak akan melemparimu dengan pedang, kok." hibur Yunho. Suho tersenyum lima jari lalu berkomentar.

"Tapi, aura maskulinmu sama sekali tidak terasa, hyung. Kau menjelma menjadi Sailor Moon terbaiiik! Woaa.." seru Suho lebay. Yunho menyeringai.

"Baguslah. Karena kalau kau mengomentariku yang jelek-jelek, kau akan ku jadikan daging cincang dengan pedang ini." gumam Yunho, santai. Taemin yang mendengar itu langsung menjaga jarak.

"Err, mari kita break sebentar. Para juri silakan menentukan siapa juara lomba. Annyeoong.." tutup Taemin. Masih ngeri dengan Yunho yang belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

"YEEEEEY!"

-0-

Dari kejauhan, nampak bencong taman lawang yang tengah berlari.. *ditabok Flames.

Ok, mari kita ralat.

Dari kejauhan, nampak seorang namja dengan penampilan superduper berantakan tengah berlari di tepi jalan raya. Beberapa turis dan orang yang kebetulan membawa kamera, tentu tidak mau melewatkan pemandangan langka (?) ini, dan dengan segera mereka mengabadikannya.

"Hhh.. Hhh.. 500 meter lagii... Hhh...!" Minho terus berlari.

"AWAS KALIAAAN...!"

-0-

Key dan Taemin kompak mengelus tengkuk masing-masing.

"Taem, kenapa perasaanku tidak enak, ya?"

"Nado, hyuung... Hiii.. Auranya mengalahkan aura Kyuhyun hyuung..."

Key mengangguk setuju. Lalu beranjak menuju dapur yang dipenuhi uke-uke Super Junior.

"Wokkie hyung, aku mau orange juice.." rengek Key. Ryeowook yang semula bergosip dengan Sungmin, Heechul dan Eunhyuk pun menoleh.

"Eh? Baiklah. Tunggu, ya."

Key langsung menduduki kursi tempat Ryeowook saat Eternal Magnae itu berjalan ke arah kulkas.

"Hihi, aku sudah tidak sabar mengetahui pemenang lomba ini! Semoga saja Cina oleng menang!" sahut Heechul, antusias.

"Tapi Yunnie juga keren, sih.." sambung Heechul.

"Kalau menurutku, sih, Onew! Tampilannya eksotis sekali.." Sungmin menopang dagunya dengan tangan kiri. "Kau, Key?"

"E-eh, aku juga, hyung..." Key tergagap.

"Keey! Ini Or.."

"AYO KITA BERKUMPUUL! PEMENANGNYA SUDAH DITENTUKAAN!" perpaduan suara lumba-lumba Junsu dan tenor Changmin sukses membuat penghuni dorm terkaget.

PRAANG!

JDUKK!

"Omoo, kupingku berdenging.." Taeyang mengelus telinganya.

"YAK! MIN, SU, KALIAN MEMECAHKAN GELAS MAHALKU!" jerit Ryeowook, murka.

"Aigoo, seharusnya daridulu aku mengusulkan pada Lee Soo Man untuk berpikir ulang mengenai artis bersuara tinggi di manajementnya..." Yunho menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan kapas.

Changmin dan Junsu berpencar saat DevilWook berusaha menggapai salah satu dengan beringas.

"Semuanya, ayo berkumpul! Hyunseung hyung akan membacakan nama pemenangnya.." panggil Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

10 menit..

Akhirnya semua berkumpul utuh di depan panggung.

"Ehem... Jadi, menurut saya, G-Dragon, dan Suho.. Pemenangnya adalah..."

.

.

"Hyung! Cepetan napa, sih!"

"Sebentar! Dasiku terlalu ketat, nih! Uukh.."

.

.

"ADALAH..."

.

BRAK!

.

"HYUNGDEUUL...! SAENGDEULL...!"

"Yaak!"

"Waa! hantu!"

"Ommoooo, Minho-ah! Kenapa penampilanmu hancur begitu?"

Taemin dan Key serentak berlindung di balik tubuh Onew dan Jonghyun yang kebingungan.

"Siapa..." Minho menarik napas. "Yang MENDANDANIKU seperti INI?"

Semua berpandangan.

"Molla, Minho. Tapi, setahuku tadi Key dan Taemin berada di dekatmu terus saat kita di dorm SuJu" tunjuk Kibum.

'Aarghh..! Bummie hyung...!'

Minho menyeringai. Flaming Charisma itu berjalan hampir berlari ke arah pasangan couple dan ummanya. Tapi dia rupanya tersandung sesuatu.

Srrreet~!

CTAAK!

Lampu dorm SNSD tiba-tiba mati. Otomatis suasana gelap. Super Junior saling berpandangan kecuali Sungmin.

"Hyaaa.. Gelaaap! Luhaanniee..."

"Mana saklar lampunya?"

"Yaah! Minho! Gara-gara kau, nih!"

"Teukkie hyuung, Wokkie..." Sungmin menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Ketakutan. Seseorang menggenggam tangannya.

"Nu.. Nuguya?"

"Ini aku hyung, aku takut." Dongwoon menyerukkan kepalanya di punggung Sungmin.

"Tenanglah, Dongwoon." Sungmin berjongkok dan balas memeluk Dongwoon.

.

"TARAAAA! SAENGIL CHUKKAE, URI MINNIEE!" Tiba-tiba lampu menyala dan semua member Super Junior berdiri di atas panggung yang sudah dihias sedemikian rupa dan kue ultah besar di tengah-tengah mereka.

"K.. Kalian? Bagaimana bisa..."

"Ya bisa lah! Secara kami kan ber 14! Cepet gitu..!" narsis Kyuhyun. Yaah, walau evil magnae itu hanya menonton hyungdeulnya bekerja..

"Pokoknya, ayo potong kue, Min! Karena kuenya besar, semua pasti kebagian!" sahut Yesung, antusias. Sungmin mengangguk haru. 

Sorak sorai bergemuruh ketika Sungmin mulai memotong kue dibantu Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun. Hiasan patung kelinci mungil yang terbuat dari permen yang ada di atas kue langsung diambil Kyuhyun dan disuapkannya ke Bunny Min.

"Cieee...!" goda Super Junior, DBSK, SHINee, TRAX, B2st, Big Bang dan EXO.

"Ayo! Potongan pertama untuk siapa, Minnie hyung?" tanya Xiumin.

"Potongan pertama? Untuk..."

Deg,

Deg,

Deg...

"Untuk diriku sendiri!" jawab Sungmin ceria.

GUBRAKK!

Semua sukses sweatdrop dan jatuh dengan posisi nggak elit.

"Karena kalian pasti marah kalau aku memilih salah satu dari kalian. Makanya, ini untuk diriku sendiri!" Sungmin melahap kue Bluberi itu sambil ber-evil smirk.

.

Akhirnya, semua anggota ke 7 boyband itu menikmati kue masing-masing.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hyunseung, siapa pemenang lomba tadi?" tanya Yunho. Hyunseung menelan kuenya sebelum menjawab.

"Lee Jinki."

SHINee segera berteriak gembira, kecuali Minho yang masih belum connect dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Kok bisaa?" protes Typhoon.

"Yaa, karena authornya yang memutuskan begitu, kok.." cuek Hyunseung. *gyaa, oppaa

"MWO? Tidak bisa! Aku sudah mati-matian mengenakan gaun ketat itu, dan yang menang malah si sangtae?"

"Terima sajalah, hyuung.. YES! Aku menang!" Onew berjingkrak-jingkrak bahagia.

"Berhenti, pabbo. Kau seperti monyet yang lepas dari kandangnya." kritik Heechul, sadis. Secara semenya juga kalah... -_-

"Ok, apa hadiahnya, hyung?" Key menatap gembira pada Leeteuk.

"Emm, hadiahnya? Hadiahnya liburan ke Bali selama 5 hari." Jawab Leeteuk.

"WOAAA?"

"Yaah! Seharusnya kau ikut lomba ini, Chanyeol, Xiumin!" Suho mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Iyaa! Aaah, Onew hyung, kau harus membawa oleh-oleh yang banyak! Awas kalau tidak!" ancam DooJon, Yoseob, dan Kikwang.

"Aiissshh.." Typhoon pundung di pojokan.

Onew tersenyum.

"Beres! Kalau perlu aku akan membawa pasir pantainya juga!"

PLETAK

"Ya tapi nggak usah sampai bawa pasirnya, kalee..." Changmin, Taeyang, G-Dragon, TOP, Chen dan Tao geleng-geleng kepala setelah menjitak kepala Chickenista itu.

"Aah, yang penting, happy birthday, Min hyung!" Kibum memeluk Sungmin.

"Nde, terima kasih, semua.."

Bagi Sungmin, ulang tahunnya yang ke 26 adalah ulang tahun terbaik dalam hidupnya.

**END**

****Akita : Annyeong, maaf kalau fic ini lamaaaa... banget kelarnya. Tahu-tahu sudah Mei..

Akhir kata, review, ne?


End file.
